


Like a Deer in the Light of An Oncoming Bus

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hefty is the only word, my emotions for him is brawny to such an extent that I make believe his manipulate  is a gesture of liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Deer in the Light of An Oncoming Bus

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by A Love Like War – All Time Low ft Vic Fuentes

He only looks for me when no one else is calling his name, when the cheering crowd fades away and nothing but cofettis are left in the arena, when the crimson in the tall glass tainted his cheeks. I am never more than his life buoy, a branch he holds on to till the rescue.

There were times when people, people that genuinely cared about me, voice their concern regarding my fervent dedication – I will set the world on fire if that is what it takes to keep him warm. Surely, he could easily go on without me, I am barely anyone to him. At best I am his colleague, but Pinocchio can never disguise himself as a little boy, nor can I. I am no more than one of his replaceable distractions. I am only wanted before the curious sun poke his head into the flipping curtain. But here am I, throwing all my tomorrows away, begging him to let me hang around because I am enslaved by his incompatibility.

All the sympathetic glances and pitiless whispers are not half as overpowering as the truth that he will never return my hefty feelings. Hefty is the only word, my emotions for him is brawny to such an extent that I make believe his manipulate is a gesture of liking. He pulled on my hand, lured me upstairs only to lock me outside, to watch me shiver at the memory of his devilish grin. The repellent in the corner of his artless eyes, the hostility in between his exaggerated simpers or how adrenaline rushes through my veins when his hand ghost around my wrist – he smells of the sweetest kind of danger and the opposite of every adjective others describes him. He demonstrates a complete differentiate from the him I fell for, yet I am intoxicated by the way his fingernails dig into my shoulder blade in the dark alleyway. He utters “just friends” when he brushes our nose together, hovering his tender lips over mine, fingers interlocked. He claims ownership of every inch of my skin, till his lips are swollen, only to spell he will not love me back in scratches and bitemarks. It is almost disreputable to love him, but I’d always ended up, relinquish all the hard feelings to the fancy words he speaks as lust stir up those glassy pupils.

No matter how I indulge myself in the absurd inkling that I stand a chance, he only calls me when his phone stop buzzing and the only green square is beside my name, when he wants more than the warmth his duvet can provide. Three and a half winter slipped by, I am never more than his flavor of the week. I am losing this game, I am not even sure whether I love him or the idea of this ‘friendship’. Yet every time his drowsy head snuggle up my chest when the neon lights and champagne glasses shatter, I surrender once again in the soft susurrus of my name on my collarbone, like a deer in the light of an oncoming bus.


End file.
